


One of the Good Guys

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [595]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedprompt: if they weren't internal rescue and Scott was a sniper. I had a dream he was like that but I hadn't finished it





	One of the Good Guys

He likes to think of himself as a good guy.

He solves problems; he removes threats.  If he didn’t do this, there would be battles and collateral damage and civilian casualties.  He is the scalpel, the alternative to the sledgehammer. 

He has a lot of time, lying still and unnoticed on the rooftop opposite his target’s bedroom, to come up with these metaphors.  But they help pass the hours.

Tonight’s target is an arms dealer, the hidden hand fuelling a dozen tiny local wars in a dozen fragile states.  It had taken months of espionage and data tracking, analysis and evaluation, before they finally had a name, a face, an address.

His target prefers to go by the moniker The Hood – pretentious, to Scott’s mind, but who was he to judge?  This guy had the blood of thousands on his hand, for all that he kept his distance from the front line.

He’s walking across Scott’s scopes now, and behind him Scott can see the merchandise, stolen weapons from who Scott has to think of as the good guys.  He works for them, with them.  They give him his orders, for all they also made the weapon in his hand, the bombs in those boxes.

He has to believe.

Finally, the goons clear out, his target alone.  Scott lines up his scopes, centers the crosshair.

There was his target, the bad guy, the guy not like him.

Scott breathes out, believes with all his heart, and squeezes the trigger.


End file.
